Riders vs Rangers: False Peace
by Daiki Kaitoh
Summary: Rangers vs Riders, the Ultimate Team-Up that will determine the fate of mankind between warring factions
1. Chapter 1: Those Who Call For War

*I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai*

**Chapter 1: Those Who Call For War**

It has been six years since the coordinator boom started…

_The day is New Years Eve 2015, the current temperature is 85 degrees with no humidity, and it is partly cloudy with breaks of sunshine. Roads are clear with pockets of gridlock within the city, normal for a city in Tokyo Japan. The time is now 3:30 pm, I am Ed Ward with your daily update, here's what were following…_

Hiro turned down the radio as he stood in front of window overlooking the Sanada Compound, today was a day of celebration…the coming of a new year. Tensions were mounting between the Joint Strike Force and ZAFT, it was one incident just waiting to set off the time bomb. Being in Pro Natural Territory didn't help matters either thanks to his cousin Kenichiro who is openly supporting the JSF. Hiro however has maintained neutrality as difficult as it is from within the Sanada Compound in the Kanto Region.

In the CIC, Adriana was analyzing the Forces of ZAFT and the Joint Strike Force, she communicated with Commander Rex her opinion of what looked to an inevitable thing…war. "On paper the Joint Strike Force has the advantage in sheer numbers but I think the coordinators enhanced abilities would offset that. I think it's a dead heat between two armed camps." She said as Rex replied, "Sir it still looks inevitable that a battle is bound to happen."

At a local park in the Sanada Compound, Jen was sitting under a tree with her laptop on her lap surfing the net along with do her work though you couldn't tell with the constant button pressing all done with one hand. _Let's hope his peace lasts_ Jen thought as she went on with her work.

Meanwhile ZAFT naval forces were approaching the Mexican coast line specifically Aruba while being covered by aerial bombers. They proceeded to let their payloads out on the popular tourist resort leaving nothing in its wake.

All of a sudden news feeds started blaring with reports of the sudden attack. Breaking News at this hour, Aruba has been attacked and destroyed by coordinator forces, Adam King has more on this story from Miami. Ed, this was an unprovoked attack against the Joint Strike Force, you can see the smoke for miles and you can see more explosions from the ensuing battle between ZAFT and the JSF. Let's go to Susan Ting in Mexico City. Thanks Adam, I am within the battle zone where the fighting echoes for miles and the ZAFT keep moving into the capital.

"Shut it off…" Hiro said walking into the CIC where Rex stood at attention as Adri nodded. "It seems the first salvo has been fired in this show, the peace is now gone, we must be on alert without shaking the populace." Hiro said. "But sir, we're neutral-" Rex piped up. "True, but were in the middle of pro-natural territory, it won't be easy to keep that stance, are the prototypes ready?" Hiro asked "Yes General, they are going through final preparations for tonight. The results from DiEnd really helped."

At the Tokyo International Airport, a shy brown haired girl slowly walks out of the gates reading the 'Horticulturists Guide To Herbology' three troopers stand holding a sign that reads, 'Tarham Breen' she looks up from her book and lightly sighs to herself. She marks her page and slides the book into her saddlebag that is draped over her shoulder. She walks up to the trio of troopers and clears her throat. "Excuse me, I think you spelt my name wrong. It's T-A-L-A-M-H, you pronounce it T-all-lamb. Are you here to pick me up?" she realizes that this is a dumb remark. The Troopers turn not replying to her statement as many of the people who crowd the terminal quickly become scarce. Some people as they pass mutter in Japanese the familiar term of foreigner and some even mention Princess, because how many people get to say that they get picked up from the airport by some of the Sanada families personal staff of armed Troopers. Tally had been called a lot of things where she grew up. But being called a Princess even if this was sarcasm felt good to her. She pulls her book out from her saddlebag and cracks it back open continuing to read.

In Nerima, at the Nerima Art Museum a young American looking foreigner walks about the exhibits. He's not completely interested in what he is walking past but seems to be trying to bide his time for some reason. He passes the modern art with a listless look in his eyes. Several times pulling out his cell phone and checking the time. He flicks his wrist as the flips open, then flicking his wrist again flips it shut making a loud clapping sound that is magnified due to the quiet setting. He let's out a heavy sigh as he flips the phone open again, this time noticing he has a text notification. He opens the message as his eyes roll, shaking his head he mutters something under his breath as he leaves the museum. As he steps outside he groans as the evening sunlight hits his eyes. As he walks down the steps his phone begins to play a jingle as he looks to see who it is, to his surprise it's someone he feels like speaking to. "Hey, how's my baby sister doing?"

"So when were you going to call me to tell me if your flight touched down? Uncle Mika and I were worried sick!"

"You mean you were worried. Mika has other things on his mind, like the cafe? Don't lump him in with you?" he could hear his sister groan in frustration. "Sorry, I forgot to call. I got a message from someone and it just kind of set me off."

"You seem to forget a lot Daniel." He knew his sister must really be steamed if she's calling him by his full name. "And who was this someone? Huh? This wasn't a girl thing was it?" asked Yuli.

"No," hear her sigh again he could feel her rolling her eyes at him, "Really, it's not a girl thing. I was supposed to meet someone that worked with Dad." The receiver went silent.

"When were you going to tell me you went on this trip about Dad? You're going to do something stupid aren't you? Why can't you let it go Danny."

"Yuli! They were murdered! By ignorant Nats, we didn't have a choice in how we were born and our parents only wanted the best for us. Look where it got them. There six feet under and the prejudice against us continues!"

"Danny, please? Don't do anything rash." But he had listened enough he shut his phone. He is standing in front of his rental bike, a platinum BMW F650 GS he climbs onto the seat and starts the bike.

Suddenly he is hit in the back of the head by an aluminum can. He turns around and sees two thugs glaring at him. The second one tosses his can, Dan knocks it to the ground as it sputters and fizzes all over the concrete. He steps off of his bike as the two move closer. He grimaces as his mind keeps replaying his conversation with his sister. The resentment he has. Then one of the thugs spoke, "Sakui-ningen" a very forward way of calling out what Daniel was a 'Artificial, Designed human' this being the straw that broke the camels back. He rushes at them they attempt to pull out knives as he twists tripping one, then redirecting the others blade throwing it out of his hand. He sneers as he twists his hip and rocks the one in the face with his elbow, then turns and drops his heel into the other face. He walks back over to the motorcycle as he doubles over holding his stomach as a light begins to shine from underneath his jacket. Quickly getting on the bike he starts it up and roars away from the scene.

Somewhere outside of the Sanada Compound around 10:30 PM, two girls came out of a brush with Sanada Inc uniforms on leaving two dead bodies behind. They had fake ids made up and waited at the rendezvous point as a jeep pulled up with two planted spies who nodded at the two girls. The girls got in and they drove off into the compound past the security checkpoint. "This is the famous Sanada Compound? It's going to hell after we're done with it." Samantha said. "Nonsense, focus on the mission or else you won't have that chance." Jenna said as they got into the regular portion of the compound. "Are we there yet?" Sam asked, "We still have a ways to go before we get there." Jenna said.

What else out there was a convoy of APCs and Tanks using camouflage and a cell of coordinators waiting for some action, a series of them came out in Sanada Inc clothing, they meticulously made their way around the Compound past security and to spots unknown planting bombs at weak points and prime areas like turrets and defense posts. The timers were set at 5 minutes and the team disappeared back to their respective tanks and APCs to get ready for the incoming battle.

Inside the Command APC, the Commander in the APC looked at his watch, it beeped which also was synchronized with the bombs planted within the compound. "Okay it's time!" He said to his Second in Command. "Activate Main Guns! Target the Guard House and Vehicles! Engines to Maximum!" The Captain said while the Commander smirked "Well now people, things are about to get a whole lot more interesting. Now Main Guns Fire!" He ordered as the Main Guns fired sending the guard house up in smoke as the bombs shook the Compound.

Everything shook within the compound, flames spewed out of the defense posts, turrets and the checkpoints to the main building. At the same time, Sam and Jenna made into Lab #6 in the confusion. "All right let's send these guys to hell." Sam said while Jenna just sighed and agreed along with saying. "Just focus Sam otherwise things would get a lot worse." "Yeah yeah, I'll keep up my end of the mission, just get yours done." Sam said.

They peered into the room spotting several lab technicians and scientists along with several troopers stationed there who seemed to be confused over the tremors. The sisters ran in gunning down the various scientists and technicians who reacted in complete shock and were killed instantly. Jenna jumped to cover while firing at the troopers responding to their attack gunning them down in the process before they could raise an alarm. "Sam up top!" Jenna yelled as Troopers were on the overhang above. Sam simply spun around and shot them with precision accuracy. "Childs play!" Sam laughed not before too long the entire room was gunned down with the last falling victim to a grenade from Sam.

Jenna met up with Sam. "Alright let's do this." Jenna said finding the devices for the suits. "Ahh right where, Neo said in the briefing." Jenna said taking her Black Drag Visor while Sam took her Dark Kabuto Zector. Both put on their belts. They both simultaneously said "HENSHIN!" Seconds later they henshined into Dark Kabuto Masked Rider Form and Ryuga. "Cast Off!" Sam said and the cast came off revealing her Rider Form. "Let's get out of here." Jenna said. "Aww I wanna beat up some more of these Sanada losers!" Sam moaned before following Jenna. As they left, a wounded technician with blood coming out of her mouth and head slowly got back up and hit a red button with what strength she had left sounding the alarm even though the alarms were blaring but it sent a precise signal to the CIC. "Oh shit now were in trouble, things will get interesting from here." Sam said as they ran.

Hiro, Adri and Rex stumbled forward from the force of the tremors. Hiro looked at Rex who nodded and got right on the job. "Status report Corporal!" Rex barked out "Sir this is a hostile attack that destroyed practically all our defenses. What's this? Lab #6 has been attacked, Dark Kabuto and Ryuga have been activated…"


	2. Chapter 2: Land of Confusion

Chapter 2: Land of Confusion

The various Special Forces APCs and Tanks that the coordinators apprehended and got in using camouflage were bombarding the compound from all directions. The Sanada Corp quickly mobilized in defense with Commander Cody leading the Defense Forces. "The compound can take a beating but only so much…" Hiro said surmising the situation as Adri was at his side. He walked over to a compartment; put in his code…seconds later it opened revealing the Blay Buckle along with the Category Ace of Spades card. He took the objects out of the compartment and went to Adri. "Whats this sir?" Adri asked looking at the equipment.

"Adri, I know you are an intern here, but as time went by our trust in you has grown, Rex and I have decided to ask you to become one of the bearers of the prototype units that we have been working on for the last year. This device will allow you to henshin into Kamen Rider Blade. We are asking you to become a defender of our homeland, neutrality and unity between coordinators and naturals. Show the world that we both can work together and not be at eachothers throats. Choose you decision wisely…" Hiro said grabbing his Diendriver.

Adri took all the info in, looked at Rex who nodded and without much hesitation took the Blay Buckle and nodded to Hiro. "For you and Rex, I would do anything to defend this land…now let's show these riders that we mean business." Hiro smiled at her as did Rex. "That's the spirit kid!" Rex said as Hiro turned to him before a soldier came up to them. "Sorry sir for interrupting but a Tally Breem was just picked up from the airport by Lieutenant Thire and are on their way back here." Rex quickly barked out an order. "Re-route them to pick up Jen Wong, she will know what to do." Hiro then looked at Rex again "Rex your in command, were going to meet the new riders." "Yes sir! Attention Diend and Blade are on their way be ready!" Hiro and Adri then sprinted out towards the lab area particularly in front of Lab #6.

They followed the trail of injured troopers and technicians when they came upon Dark Kabuto and Ryuga. Adri felt nervous about fighting a rider but built up the courage to stay and fight. "That's enough, I don't know who you are or why you are doing this but you're fight ends here." Hiro shouted as he took out his Diend card while Adri placed the Blay Buckle on her waist, allowing the belt to wrap around and secure itself to her. They both inserted their cards into the slots and simultaneously said "HENSHIN!"

-KAMEN RIDE- DIEND-

-TURN UP!-

Seconds later Adri turned into Kamen Rider Blade while Hiro was DiEnd and were both ready to fight.

Back at the airport, Tally sat in the back of the jet-black hummer wedged between Lieutenant Thire and another Trooper while the third is driving. "Not good." Said Thire. The other's attention is peaked. "The compound's been attacked. General Wong will be awaiting us."

"Who's General Wong?" said Tally half expecting to hear an old grizzly man of Asian decent. She was wrong.

"General Wong is 20 years old, Miss. But don't let her age fool you, she's tough as nails when she has to be." An awkward moment passes as the Troopers recall some event that Tally wasn't privileged too. Tally notices that all the lights along the highway are turning green. This was just one of the perks to working for the Sanada's. But right now wasn't the time to be thinking of that when word of the compound being under attack by a heavy armored unit. The hummer roars through a barricade set up by the attacking forces. All four of the hummer's tires explode as they run over the spike strip that is awaiting them as they turn into the compound driveway. The vehicle skids to a halt slamming into the blockade the other troopers have set up. Thire and the other sitting next to Tally pull their rifles from their laps.

"Tick, give us cover fire. Buzzer stay with Miss Tally until General Wong is…" Thire's words fell short as something fell onto the hood of the hummer. A bright flash envelops the car as the Thire's door flies open, Thire fans out firing back at the attackers. A feminine figure peers in, two cold brown eyes quickly sizes Tally up.

"Trooper Tick. You heard Thire give us cover!" Tick kicks open his door and begin to return fire. "Buzzer you follow my six!" Tally looks mortified as Jen pushes a golden cell phone with a large M on it. "Talamh Breen, I've been authorized by the Sanada Family to entrust you with the experimental cell phone, Magiphone." As Jen hands the phone to Tally, she notices that three numbers begin to illuminate the 1, the 0 and the 7.

"Am I supposed to see numbers glowing?" asks Tally. This was the first time Tally saw Jen smile.

"I'd be worried if you couldn't. Suit up and follow my lead." She pulls out a cell phone from her jacket pocket. Pausing a moment the phone folds transforming as a brush tip pops out of the end. "Ippitsu Sojo!" She draws the Kanji for Earth in the air as she spins around and twists her wrist, the character flips around and surrounds her in Yellow. Tally looks down at the phone in her hands and swallowed a large lump that had accumulated in her throat. (You can't be scared. You can't be scared. You can't be scared.) Her fingers move without her knowledge pressing the three buttons her mouth uttering the spell.

"Maagi…" she feels a tingle overflow over her entire body. "Magi…" she feels a rush of some inner power. "Maggiro…" as the strength of Granjeru the Magitopian of Earth filling her with his Legacy." The hood of the hummer suddenly tears ballooning like the aluminum of a jiffy pop container. The Troopers are taken aback as MagiGreen steps out of the Jeep. Thire pauses momentarily as does the others.

"Stay focused boys!" screams Shinkenyellow. "Nothing you haven't seen before." as she draws her Shinkenmaru from her side. "For the sanada's!" as the Troopers rally behind her call and begin their counterattack.

Daniel can see the smoke as he drives towards the Compound. (Dammit! What the hell have the Sanada's gotten themselves into now?!) as he suddenly squeezes the brakes the pain in his abdomen is now throbbing. The pain increasing as a rage begins to cloud his thinking. He barely manages to kick his kickstand down as he lunges off of his bike and runs albeit pathetically towards the gunfire. The first person he reaches was too busy paying attention to the Trooper fire that he didn't notice Dan until he grabbed him and throws him to the ground. His first punch did nothing, his second is no different, but with his third strike, a wave echoes throughout Daniel's body the pain in his abdomen turns pushing out of his flesh and burning out of his clothing to the surface. The white light illuminating the soldier's stunned face. Then as each strike there after hits Daniel's body unbeknownst to him begins to take on a new form, his arms changing to black as his clothing vanishes. Next, his legs covered in a similar black skin finally his face changing to resemble that of a bug with small horns atop his head and his chest covered in white body armor. Now thinking that this would go unnoticed would be completely unorthodox as Daniel stands he turns and sees that three more soldiers approach him with their weapons raised at him. But at this moment, Dan is not himself, he is absent from his mind his primal instincts overriding his logic. He isn't afraid, he's furious! Dan charges at the three as they do not know if he is a friendly or a hostile. But that decided for them quickly. Dan leaps and drives his fist into ones face as the man opens fire, he stumbles back holding his stomach pulling his hand back a small pool of blood in his palm.

"Dust Cloud Dance!" "Green Ground!" as the two attacks combines and throws over one of the APCs and rises another entangling it in a thick bramble of thorns and vines. Two Trooper's push through the wreckage carrying two large Gatling guns, Tick and BUzzer follow immediately after Jen and Tally. While the pair mow down the rest of this group with relative ease. Tally running up to Growing Kuuga who is still holding his stomach. Suddenly, Growing Form melts away as Daniel reemerges, as his eyes flutter open he instantly begins to scream out in pain.

Back inside the compound particularly the lab areas Hiro was contemplating his next action against Dark Kabuto and Ryuga. "This won't be easy even though those suits are incomplete." He deduced as he went on the attack using the tesla bonds on his suit to slow down time for a few seconds getting free shots on Ryuga by hitting her in the mask with the DiEndriver and landing a punch to the gut before moving towards Dark Kabuto and landed the same punch and gun combo. He did that several more times in front of Adri, he only let up to shoot Ryuga and Kabuto making them stagger backwards. "That'll make them think twice before trying to fight all of us." Hiro said in his head, as he stood ready for the retaliation.

Samantha and Jenna took the attacks and were still standing "What! Neo said there was only two new suits!" Jenna said "Who cares? Just more losers to fight." Samantha said cracking her knuckles. "Time to try out our new powers." Sam said as she hit something on the left side of her belt activating her Clock Up mode. Everything slowed down in her view while in real time sped up ten thousand fold. She hit Hiro in the gut sending him backwards in slow motion "Hah no sweat, if you can't keep up with me." Sam said.

Meanwhile Jenna looked the remaining opposition, which was Kamen Rider Blade "I guess you're my opponent Blade." Jenna said confronting Blade. She took a card out of her belt, then putting it into the slot of her Black Drag Visor. "SWORD VENT!" Seconds later DragBlack dropped a Sword, which Jenna caught with ease and went at Blade.

Adri didn't have much time to react as the Rider came at her hitting her in the gut with her shoulder sending Adri flying backwards across the room. She landed and immediately got back up with sword drawn in defense. "Come at me if you dare!" Jenna taunted, "With pleasure!" Adri replied as they both clashed with their swords and sparks flying right off their suits. "Seems we are at a stalemate, guess theres only one way to decide this." Jenna said taking out a card and placing it in the slot –FINAL VENT- as Sam took out three cards and slid them in the rouze absorber. –KICK- -THUNDER- -MACH- Sparks surrounded Adri –LIGHTNING SONIC- while DragBlack appeared behind Jenna.

They both went at eachother with their signature maneuvers, an explosion occurred as the power exuded from them was off the charts creating an explosion that shook the foundation of the building. Jenna emerged battered but still holding her henshin while Adri was struggling but still moving.

Hiro landed with a thud on the ground as the Clock Up effect wore off. "Two can play at that game." Hiro said as he took out a card showing Faiz, placing it in the slot –KAMEN RIDE- then activating it –FAIZ- Seconds later Kamen Rider Faiz appeared before DiEnd and in front of Dark Kabuto. Hiro then took out another card and inserted it into the slot –FORM RIDE- -ACCEL- The Full Metal Lung chest plates on Faiz rises out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and –START UP- begins.

"I estimate he'll be able to keep up with you for about ten seconds, just as I suspected with your incomplete clock up." He said as Dark Kabuto was pissed. She activates her clock up mode as Faiz came at her, everything seemed to be in slow motion as they fought through walls, exchanged punches and kicks till the Accel Mode deactivated as Sam started to overpower Faiz. All of a sudden the Clock Up mode effect stopped and Sam could barely hold the henshin. "Damn the henshin is starting to fail due to it being incomplete." Sam shouted as DiEnd and her were thrown across the room from the explosion between Blade and Ryuga. Sam saw Jenna emerge as she said "We can't be greedy…"

She then took another card out of her belt, placed it into the slot and closed it –ADVENT- DragBlacker then appeared creating a diversion as Sam and Jenna escaped. "Damn they got away…" Hiro said as he looked at the fleeing riders. He turned in the direction of the explosion and leaped into the aftermath where he found Adri. "Adri you alright?" He said as he picked her up putting one arm over his shoulder. "Could be better Hiro, did they get away?" "Yeah, went to fight another day." He replied as he got on the comms. "Rex hows the battle against the elites coming along?"

Rex heard the beep from his wrist communicator on his armor "They're putting up quite a fight sir! Nothing we can't handle." Rex said from behind cover as Cody and several other shock troopers were pinned down from the APCs and Tanks bombardment. "Rex could use a little help here." Cody said via his internal comlink. "Get up there trooper." Rex said to several heavy troopers toting missile launchers. The trio set off to a prime flanking location and fired at the vehicles obliterating their targets.

"All that's left is the Elite Soldiers…" Jen summed up as she saw no sign of the Command Vehicle. She was about to go attack when all of a sudden a signal from afar went up into the sky. "A retreat signal, they must have completed their objective…" Jen thought as Rex and Cody came up to her. "Shall we pursue them General?" Cody asked "No look after our wounded and keep alert as you never know when another attack will take place Cody." Jen replied as Cody nodded then directed his troops.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chosen Path

Ch. 3 The Chosen Road

As the clean up and repairs continued from the battles, Rex and Hiro surveyed the damages by walking the grounds backed by a couple armed troopers. "Sir it seemed those two prototypes was what they were after all along though we did manage to save the other prototypes." Rex summed up as Hiro replied "Secure those ones, we may need them sooner or later." Rex nodded and went off to direct his troops.

Adri met up with Jen, Tally and Daniel with Commander Cody by her side. "General Wong I see the new recruits are doing well." Cody said as Jen nodded before Daniel piped up "Dude I beg to differ, I am totally freaked out about blood and the fact I have broken ribs…" Adri put her hand up. "That's enough, we aren't forcing you to fight for us, you may have been chosen to become Kamen Rider Kuuga due to family ties but the decision is still yours, that goes for you too Tally. Do you think you can handle the stress of battles, leading troops and fighting for the homeland."

Without a second thought Daniel put his hands up and began to say "That's all I need, I quit, even though I cannot separate with the Arcle. I want nothing to do with battle." Adri and Cody simply listened before Adri replied "Very well." She signaled to a couple troopers. "Kindly escort Daniel off the grounds, make sure he is taken care of before getting him the next flight out." She said as the Troops escorted Daniel away.

The attention went to Tally, "How about you Miss Breem?" Cody asked. Tally didn't know what to think, it all happened so quickly. "I…I don't know what to say…is it bad for me to ask for some time to think about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm with Daniel and don't like battle but to do it in the name of the Sanadas is an honor itself. Being MagiGreen is an honor as well. However I do want to think about it as we all have a future ahead of us." She said "Very well. We'll give you a day to think about it." He said as Tally nodded and walked off towards the city. Cody used his internal comms to communicate a message to two of his troops that were to make sure Tally stayed safe at all times.

Jen finally decided to speak up "Those tactics were of Coordinator-esque. Special Forces to be exact, I wonder how they got so deep into Natural territory." She thought running a bunch of scenarios in her laptop. "The stealth tech is a factor, along with how they managed to infiltrate our defenses with no problem thanks to in large part to the theft of the two prototypes." That's when Adri chimed in "We can speculate all we want here, that still doesn't change the fact that a battle took place her and we have to stay on our toes knowing that the Japanese Officials will want to run with this attack and try and force us to become Pro-Natural." "That's why I stay out of politics." Jen said as she continued to punch in data into her laptop.

At an undisclosed location in the middle of the Pacific Ocean aboard their flagship carrier "Sin" Neo met up with the Drake Sisters at the Bridge. "Good work Jenna and Samantha, the chairman would be proud of your completion of the mission in acquiring the two prototypes from the Sanada fools." That's when Jenna asked, "Sir if you don't mind me asking but we encountered at least 2 new suits when attempting to escape the facility." Neo put his hand on his chin in thought. "We figured there would be more suits however that information was just a rumor until now at least." He said as he pulled up images of the two Sam and Jenna fought along with three other images of ShinkenYellow, MagiGreen and Kuuga. "The techies think the two females are the work of the prototype program while the rider is something inherited by that kid. The Sanada Troops are also no joke for a neutral territory; they put up quite a fight against our elite squad. The good thing is that we can make it to allied territory, they won't be coming after us as they are gonna have problems of their own pretty soon." "And what does that mean sir?" Sam asked. "The naturals will use that opportunity to attempt a takeover." Neo surmised. "Get some rest you two, it will be awhile before we get to allied territory." Sam and Jenna nodded before exiting the bridge.

Neo went to a Communication console and a hologram popped up of an older gentleman who was bald with golden eyes and had a suit on (Think Michael Rosenbaum) as he kneeled before it. "My lord, the mission was a success, the Drake Sisters have recovered their prototypes and revealed the treachery of the Sanadas." "We have them right where we want them, the naturals will attempt to takeover soon." The unknown man said as the communication ended.

After the communication the unknown man was depossessed by a Dragon-Imagin known only as Long…longtime nemesis of the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. He could appear as a Human in spirit form despite being an Imagin and not have a contract with this unknown man. "They will know true power soon enough…" Long said cackling as the unknown man simply listened as he sat in his chair in front of a series of screens. "Be gone as I am about to conference with the heads of the JSF…" The unknown man said. "As you wish Master Le Creuset." Long said bowing and disappearing till called upon.

Minutes later the screens blipped showing the various leaders of the Joint Strike Force. "Le Creuset I take it you have heard the news of the attack on the Sanada Compound, I suggest immediate action in attempting some sort of humanitarian aid." One of the leaders said. "Aid! Why aid them when they have repeatedly rejected our attempts to negotiate a truce seeing they are in natural territory in Japan. I saw we move in on them now while they are weak and vulnerable." Another leader suggested. "Gentleman why don't we come to a compromise and have Kenichiro attempt to reason with the Sanada Branch Member. If that doesn't work, then violence will have to commence." Le Creuset suggested as the leaders contemplated and eventually agreed. "Very well Le Creuset, Kenichiro will be notified immediately."

Several hours later, the Premier Kenichiro Sanada was sitting in a JSF Humvee enroute to the Sanada Compound in the Kanto Region. "Sir, are you sure about this? I don't think Hironobu would be in the mood to talk after an attack on his Compound." An aide asked as Kenichiro simply looked at him and replied "We are simply here under the pretense of a Humanitarian Aid mission, although I want to inquire on the their interests of a truce with the Joint Strike Force." The aide wanted to say something but knew it wasn't his place to.

Meanwhile in the Time Stream, the Den-Liner was stationed monitoring everything within the bands of time. Hiroshi was relaxing on the bench while Sarah took care of her bar and making coffee and Reimi kept Momo at bay. Just then Hiroshi got a bad feeling or bad vibes you could call it. He quickly went over to the file compartment dated year 2016. It showed a picture of the triumph with the peace treaty signing showing Hiro, The JSF Commander in Chief Colin Mochrie, ZAFT represented by Jenna Svendson-Drake and Orbs Representative Homura. That was when the picture quickly changed to a burning fire with a bald man and a dragon figure besides him.

Reimi and Momo walked over to him and saw the picture, "What's that you're holding Hiroshi?" Reimi asked "It was the peace signing between warring factions until it changed to the destruction of the world thanks to a man named Rau Le Creuset and a….dragon imagin?" Hiroshi said as Momotaros lit up "Some asshole is messing with the timeline though I don't remember there ever being a Dragon Imagin." That's when Roger Levy the Conductor/Owner walked in "That's because he is immortal and somehow became an Imagin…the identity of that imagin is Long…" Silence quickly followed as Hiroshi shuffled files and found the one he was looking for on Long. "Longtime enemy of the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger and Engine Sentai Go-Onger, he was supposedly sealed into a ball but that doesn't seem to be the case." He said. "We'll make preparations for departure to the year 2016." Momotaros and the rest of the crew nodded and started scurrying around.

Momo and Hiroshi met up in the DenBird area, "Ready Dani?" Momotaros asked. "Never thought I'd hear you ask that, you know I am always ready for a good scrap." Hiroshi said while putting on his rider belt, then scanning it with his rider pass initiating his henshin into Plat Form. Momotaros then went invisible like a ghost and leaped into Dani's body possessing him.

-SWORD FORM-

He assumed Sword Form as plates of armor magically appeared and placed itself on the Rider. Then a large red visor appeared, separating then locking into place around the eyes, which had a peach type look to it.

"Ore Sanjou!" exclaimed Momo as he did his signature pose.

"The year 2016, here we come." Said the disembodied voice within Den-O. Momotaros simply snorted before putting a rider ticket down into the port of the bike and started the engines. "Let's go kick some Imagin ass, I can hear them from here!" Momo said revving the engines as DenLiner started toward the 2016 timeline.

Back in the Sanada Compound, Hironobu and Commander Rex were being briefed by the Security Officers when they receiving word of Premier Kenichiro Sanada impending arrival which was being escorted by the JSF. "What would his excellency of the Joint Strike Force want?" Rex asked. "It's probably an offer of an alliance under the guise of some mission to fool the public. They know my answer however if it leads to battle so be it. Have Commander Cody meet them and escort them to the CIC." Hiro said as Rex nodded but had to ask. "But sir we barely have the man power at the moment to repel a direct assault from the JSF." "I know that but at least we'll get an idea of how far along we are. I'll let you know when to evacuate our populace to Orb via our new ships. No one has data on them besides Orb." Hiro said as Rex thought about it and eventually agreed before heading off.

Hiro got on the comms, "Jen, Adri I'm gonna need you up here in the CIC for security reasons. With the Premiers arrival, security has to be airtight." Hiro ordered as Jen and Adri confirmed and made their way to the CIC within the compound. Several minutes later the two arrived "At ease, just keep an eye out for any suspicious activity for now." Hiro said as Jen hooked her computer into the system while Adri monitored activity with Rex.

Preparations were just about complete when the JSF Humvee pulled up. Sanada Troopers lined up in formation as two JSF Soldiers got out and opened up the rear door, Kenichiro stepped out and walked towards the Compound main complex while being closely escorted by the two JSF Soldiers as Commander Cody greeted them. "Your Excellency, I'm Commander Cody, The Lord is waiting for you, right this way." He said, escorting the Premier into the Complex. "Let me ask you Commander, do you have any information on the attackers?" Kenichiro asked the Soldier with Yellow markings on his armor along with on his helmet. "With all due respect, I am not at liberty to divulge that information. You'll have to ask the Lord about that." He replied.

The two appeared within the CIC where Hiro, Rex, Jen and Adri greeted them. "Cousin, what brings you to our compound today?" Hiro asked already knowing the answer. "You know full well why I'm here Hiro, don't butter up to me, it's about the attack. I have a hunch it is from a team of coordinators and I have under full authority to take over this compound here and now if we don't come to a compromise." Kenichiro said getting louder and sterner in the process. Adri simply kept a straight face as thoughts ran through her head. "You would think a Sanada Cousin would at least be more respectful to family but this man is a radicalist the way he is voicing his opinion." She thought as she noticed Hiro didn't even flinch at the statement. Rex tried to intervene when Jen held him back "But…" He looked at Jen who simply shook her head; Rex then retreated back and let the conversation play out.

"I don't know where you get your sources but your hunch was correct but you know my answer to that particular question. As a neutral territory I will not allow my territory to become an ally to one side. We humbly reject your offer of a compromise, truce or alliance. Now if you try anything within our territory you will be tried by our laws and you cannot be saved by JSF law as it doesn't affect neutral territories." Hiro simply smirked as Kenichiro was steaming "You will be sorry Cousin, the JSF won't take this lightly." He said storming off with JSF Soldiers in tow.

Silence filled the room until Rex broke the silence. "I guess that means we have to prepare for an invasion from the JSF and that we have to evacuate the populace. General?" Adri nodded "That's right! Alert Orb, tell them to prepare to receive our evacuees. I'll also go relay the message to evacuate with the local ne.." Adri was about to say when Jen said "Already done, You and I will coordinate with the Defense Forces while Cody coordinates the evacuation efforts." Jen said as she and Adri moved out to the Command post. Hiro looked at Rex then looked at the screens. "Those two will be something great sir." Rex said "Indeed they have the resolve and determination to go to great heights." Hiro said "Rex I want you to prep the new ships for take-off. The gunships will also help in the evacuation. Everyone here in the CIC should also relocate to the Resolute. Let's get moving, I'm going to help out with the defense with Adri and Jen." Hiro said running out while Rex saluted then ran off with the CIC crew and other troops towards the underground hangar.

In the JSF Humvee, Kenichiro got on his cell phone to the Commander of JSF Forces stationed in Japan. "Commander, mobilize your forces to invade the Sanada Compound!" "But sir…" "It doesn't matter, do it now!" Kenichiro yelled into the phone before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape to Tommorow

Chapter 4: The Escape to Tomorrow

From the bridge of the Resolute at a hangar yard in the Sanada Compound Rex and the CIC crew took their stations. Rex stood at a viewing station showing the incoming JSF forces. "So they are bringing in the big guns! Prep the Resolute for launch, get the gun ships ready for extraction of our forces. Have the Defender and the Liberty continue taking refugees that cannot evacuate elsewhere until everyone is on board." Rex ordered as staff continued to scurry in and out of the Bridge area that featured a panoramic view of the area ahead of them along with stations to the sides that controlled the weapons, shields and engines.

Meanwhile within the Compound in the city district, Tally walked with the Troopers close behind when all the TVs in the entire area was overridden with the special government announcement. "The Government is about to make a major announcement. We advise all citizens to suspend all regular activities and listen to this major announcement." The spokesman on the TV said as all citizens stopped including those in cars, buses, trains and bikes. Everyone gathered around TVs to listen to what they had to say. "A JSF fleet is on its way towards the compound, reason stating that if the Sanada's don't side with the JSF, they will be considered a supporter of ZAFT. We are actively pursuing a diplomatic solution as we speak. However it is increasingly likely that a battle will commence, at this time we advise all citizens to evacuate to the nearest airport or areas away from the military bases. This is a mandatory evacuation and it is not a drill." The spokesman said.

Citizens murmured amongst themselves as the shock began to set in. "That's outrageous!" "Damn the JSF!" "Why can't we just be in peace!" Citizens barked out as each went home to gather some belongings then evacuate. Tally looked at her Troopers nicknamed Spark and Hevy. "So I have to make a personal decision whether to fight or evacuate with the citizens, even then I have no guarantee of making it home." Tally thought out loud while looking at her Magi Phone. Hevy and Spark just looked at each other and listened.

"Sir, it looks like we won't have a choice in this matter, I am sorry for talking back to you but would you rather save millions of lives today or just run away?" Spark asked Tally. As she thought about Spark's words, they were quickly surrounded by angry Naturals. Spark and Hevy quickly got into defensive stances and aimed their standard DC-15S blaster rifles at the group. "You Sanada lackeys should die for bringing the war to us!" One of them yelled. "I should've expected some people would be bitter over this announcement." Tally said as she looked at her Magiphone once more then looking at the group then back to the phone.

Tally took a deep breath then with confidence in her decision flipped open the Magi Phone. "Mahou Henshin!" She said while pressing the numbers 106. "Maagi!! Maagi! Maggiro!" Within seconds she was once again MagiGreen and was in a defensive stance as the group creeped closer. "Please I don't want to hurt you." Tally said as one of them fired back. "Oh that's to bad because we're gonna put a beating on you and your lousy Troopers." "Guns to stun mode." Tally said as the Troopers quickly changed the settings as the group began to pick up the pace.

"Sir this isn't looking too good, Hevy have you tried communicating with the Commander." Spark asked "Communications are being jammed or interfered with due to the mass outbreak of phone calls. We're on our own." Hevy said. Just then the first of the group attacked prompting a quick response from Hevy and Spark who shot them in the legs immobilizing them. "Have to buy ourselves some time. Magistick!" Tally said quickly converting her Magistick to Axe Form. "Green Ground." She said slamming the axe to the ground sending a tremor towards the ground making them stumble to the ground letting Tally, Hevy and Spark making a break for it.

On the Resolute one the CIC crew picks up the Tremor. "Sir, tremors have been spotted in the City District. It looks to be a battle between Magi Green and two of our Troopers versus a mob of people." Rex quickly took this information in. "Alert Cody, send one of the gunships to extract them."

Cody and a bunch of Ghost Company were coordinating the evacuations efforts when he got a transmission from Commander Rex. "Alright Rex, we'll be on the lookout for them. I'll have two of my men use one of our gunships to track them down." Cody said looking at Breaker and Chatterbox. "Breaker, Chatterbox, take a gunship and track down MagiGreen, Hevy and Spark." "Sir yes sir!" The two said before jumping onto a gunship, which took off right afterwards.

Tally, Hevy and Spark were on the run from the mob of people in the streets of the city district when they were confronted by another small group of Naturals, which was also when the other group caught up to them. "Well this isn't looking good." Spark said. All of a sudden they heard a train whistle above them. Everyone looked up to see a train in midair pass over them with one figure jumping out of it. He looked like a rider, Kamen Rider Den-O to be exact.

"Ore Sanjo!" Den-O said as he looked at the two groups of people and then to Tally, Spark and Hevy. "We want to help them as much as possible! Remember that Momo!" Dani's disembodied voice said as Momo smirked. "As long as I get to kick ass, I'm always at a climax! Go! Go! Go!" He said getting out the DenGasher then running straight at the mob of people who scattered like bugs running away from people's feet. "Guess we should help him." Tally said as the troopers nodded and began to fight as well. They could hear a gunship closing in on them. "Gunship!" Hevy said as he defended himself. Breaker and Chatterbox fired their blasters into the mob of people to cover the four as they made their way to the gunship even though Momo didn't want to. "But I was having fun kicking their Asses!" Momo said as Dani replied, "There will always be time to kick their asses." Momo simply sighed and got onto the gunship. Tally used a spell to create a wall of vines keeping the mob at bay which allowed the gunship to take off."

"Lucky you found us before they completely overwhelmed us Chatterbox and Breaker." Hevy said as the Troopers nodded before turning to the closed forward doors through the open blast shield looking at the gridlock on the highways and roads. "This looks like the last time we'll see the Kanto Region for a while." Spark said savoring the moment as the gunship made its way to where Commander Cody was.

Meanwhile in the flagship of the incoming JSF fleet the Munificent Class ship Bahamut, Commander Cid Andrews of the 32nd Angel Battalion was enroute to the Sanada Compound. "Don't know why Kenchiro wants to attack this place but orders are orders even though they are an independent entity and completely neutral. Not my idea of fun." Cid said "From what I heard, they tried hatching out a diplomatic solution but the JSF brass laughed at them and sent us over there." Cid's second in command Nathan Miller said. "Apparently this is an invasion mission, we have to secure the compound while leaving the military district intact. Who knows what kinda secrets they are hiding in there." Cid said as he briefed his soldiers.

Sanada Troops took up defensive positions as the battle looked inevitable. Heavy Cannons flanked tanks, apcs, humvees and huge Walker Tanks as they moved into defensive formation lines. "Sir I estimate they'll be within range in 1600 feet." A Trooper said to Hiro as he monitored the situation from the command post with Jen and Adri. "Sir the JSF fleet is holding position at 16000 feet." Hiro knew it was almost time for the battle to begin.

On the Bahamut, Cid looked at his watch then gave the signal "It's time!" His crew nodded launching a volley of missiles at the compound. As the missiles traveled towards the compound they were met with return fire from the tanks and heavy cannons. "Sir the heavy cannons and tanks have engaged the enemy." The trooper said to Hiro. He then got on the comms to the Resolute. "Rex, times a wasting." "Were getting ready to launch now." Rex replied as he gave the order "Alright launch the Resolute." The pilot nodded as he carefully guided it out the underground hangar and lifted it up into the sky.

"Have the Defender and the Liberty launch as well once they are done taking in refugees. Send the gunships to pick up the troops for evacuation on my order. For the time being, take out as many ships and vehicles as you can with the cannons and gunships. All batteries open fire!" Rex ordered.

Hiro could see the gunfire being traded by his troops and the JSF, he looked at Adri and Jen then nodded "Can't put it off any longer." He said getting out the Diendriver as Adri got out her Blaybuckle likewise with Jen and her Shodophone.

"HENSHIN! IPPITSU SOJO!"

--KAMEN RIDE-- --DIEND—

-- TURN UP! --

"HA!"

Seconds later, they were in their respective Rider and Ranger suits. "Let's do this!" Hiro said taking out a card as 5 troopers came at him. He inserted the card into the slot "Attack Ride- BLAST!" He aimed into the air, releasing a volley of bullets that homed into the JSF troopers killing or wounding them. Adri engaged in hand-to-hand combat at first with the group of soldiers that surrounded her. She punches one in the chest, spins out of the way of a punch before super kicking another soldier in the face. She went to work on the other two with haymakers to their cheekbones. Jen drew her Shinken Maru and started immediately swinging at the soldiers connecting one by one as she moved from side to side. Two came at her with batons, which she blocked with her sword, swung them over her head before moving on slicing one in the ribs, then dodging a shot and rolling away from another before finishing off the last one with a precision slice between the eyes.

On the Resolute, Rex viewed the diagram of the battlefield as information came in. "They've broken through the secondary defense line!" "We've lost contact with the 8th armored corps." Two troopers said. Meanwhile on the Bahamut "Those Sanadas are putting up quite the fight." Miller said, "They aren't slouches and shouldn't be taken for granted." Cid said "Sir large assault ship has just lifted off an underground hangar. Its classification is unknown." The officer said bringing up a picture of the Resolute. "So they have new toys, expected." Cid said "Stay clear of that assault ship, we don't it tearing a hole through us now do we?" Cid ordered, as the ship remained hidden away.

"Sir all citizens have been evacuated, all that's left is the remaining troops to get onto the gunships for extraction." The trooper said. "Not yet, once the Defender and the Liberty launch have them fire on the Military district, we don't want the JSF salvaging any technology or information about our weapons." Rex ordered as the trooper communicated with the officers of the two ships. Explosions could be felt from the Military Base district as the Defender and Liberty emerged from the hangar. The hangar doors on the Resolute opened up releasing the gunships to extract the soldiers.

Hiro, Adri and Jen formed a defensive line with Torrent Company as slowly they were being overwhelmed when the gunships arrived behind them. The few troopers along with Cody, Hevy, Breaker, Chatterbox, Spark and Tally were inside one of the various gunships gave them covering fire. "Go! Go! Go! We are leaving!" Hiro yelled as one by one the Troopers shot the opposition before turning around and jumping on a gunship. Hiro was the last to jump in which took off right afterwards with forward doors shut heading towards the Resolute.

"Sir the Sanadas are abandoning the battlefield!" "Explosions detected from the Military district!" "Commander two more assault ships have emerged from underground." Various voices called out in the Bahamut as Cid processed this information somehow. "It was only a matter of time considering their resources." He said, "Though Kenichiro won't like the fact that the Military district is in pieces." "Sir, I think it was their doing." Miller said as a technician yelled out "Sir the Command Ship is bearing down on our forces!" "All forward shields incoming fire!" Cid ordered as a barrage of fire from the Resolute hit it.

When the Gunship Hiro was in touched down in the Resolute's hangar he quickly got on the comms. "Rex close up the hangar doors! We're all accounted for; cover the Defender and Liberty as they make for Orb's territory." "Yes sir! All batteries open fire until we are out of firing range." Rex ordered as the three ships started to turn in the direction of Orb while firing its main guns at the Bahamut. "Engines to Maximum, get us out of here!" Rex ordered as they picked up speed.


End file.
